Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing control program therefor. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for controlling a screen display that can be displayed on an operation unit by a WEB browser incorporating a WEB application.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an image processing apparatus that is connected to an external WEB server on a network and uses a service supplied by the external WEB server. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-128370 (JP 2007-128370A) discloses an image processing apparatus that transmits image data, which is generated by reading an image on an original, to a document server on a network and registers it to a document database of the document server by means of cooperation of a WEB browser of the image processing apparatus and an external WEB server.
In such an image processing apparatus using an external WEB server, a shortcut button (a WEB top button) of the WEB browser that is associated with a URL address of the external WEB server can be registered. Selection of the WEB top button displays the WEB browser on an operation screen. The WEB browser accesses the external WEB server of which the URL is registered to the WEB top button, and displays WEB screen contents thereof.
The WEB top button is usually displayed as a button with an icon. When the WEB top button is registered as the shortcut of the WEB browser, the icon of the WEB browser application is usually displayed as the WEB top button. In this case, even if different URL addresses are registered to a plurality of WEB top buttons, respectively, the same type icons are displayed for all the buttons in general.
On the other hand, an information processing apparatus (a personal computer (PC) etc.) usually displays an icon acquired from the WEB server on a WEB top button. Since such an information processing apparatus displays different icons, which are acquired from the WEB servers, on WEB top buttons for the respective WEB servers, a user easily distinguishes a desired WEB top button from the other buttons.
In an information processing apparatus, when the display size of the WEB top buttons is changed, the number of the buttons displayed on a screen may fluctuate. For example, when the display size of the WEB top buttons becomes small, the number of the buttons displayed on the screen increases.
However, when a WEB server has an icon of only one size, the information processing apparatus cannot change the display size of a WEB top button to an appropriate size using an icon acquired from the WEB server. Or even if the display size can be changed, the information processing apparatus has a problem that the quality of appearance deteriorates because the resolution of the displayed icon becomes lower as the scale of enlargement increases.